Magic Abilities
In LEGO Battles and LEGO Battles: Ninjago, hero characters have access to a number of magical powers that have an effect on the battle field. Gameplay In LEGO Battles, each hero has 4 powers, generally 2 buffs and 2 other spells. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, the player has access to 2 spells in each form. Using spells consumes magic points, which regenerate over time. In LEGO Battles all heroes have a maximum of 1000 magic points and spell costs are multiples of 50 points. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, all upgrade I forms have 2500 magic points and all upgrade II forms have 3750 magic points, with higher spell costs than the previous game, and costs being multiples of 25 points. In both games magic points regenerate faster if the appropreate extra is turned on. Types Direct Attack Direct attack abilities are used to damage enemies and structures as long as they are in range. Artillery Creates a cannon that bombards a selected enemy target. Usable by Governor Broadside and Camilla. Coconut Swarm Bombards a target with a coconut. Usable by King Kahuka. Crab Swarm Summons crabs that appear where nearby enemies currently are, which deal damage in an area around and under them. Earthquake The whole level shakes and enemies are hurt. The damage grows weaker as the range increases. Fireball The user launches a fireball that explodes upon reaching the target, dealing some damage. Space Laser Causes a series of laser beams to drop down and damage a number of present enemy units. First usable by Gemma. Lightning Bolt (Ninjago Only) Monkey Swarm Like Crab Swarm, but with monkeys instead of crabs. Disrupt Disruptive abilities are used to halt the movement and attacking of certain units, making them vulnerable to further attack or escape. EMP An ability first usable by Gemma, EMP generates a series of yellow, rotating stars that fly out in all directions. If an enemy special is hit by it, they will be unable to move. ESP An ability first usable by the Alien Commander, ESP generates a series of green, rotating swirls that fly out in all directions. If a non-special enemy unit is hit by it, they will be unable to move. Ninjago Only disrupts These behave the same way as ESP but with minor differences Flash bang All enemy units within a certain range of the user are stunned. Spinjitsu Deep Freeze The user uses spinjtsu to attack enemy units and buildings, both damging and freezing them. Spinjitsu Electroshock The user uses spinjitsu to attack enemy units and buildings, both damaging them and paralysing them. Resupply Resupply abilities are used to create forests (or caches) of resources. This power can be used to create more material for use, or to create a barricade to block enemy invasions. All are exclusive to LEGO Battles. Crystal Cache A green projectile is launched that explodes into six smaller projectiles that create green crystal resources in a star pattern. Forest Spawn A stream of green projectiles are launched, making an area of forest appear. The trees are the ones in the Castle theme. Jungle Spawn Creates a cluster of trees. The trees are the ones seen in the Pirates theme. Buff Buffs are support abilities used to enhance an aspect of a unit for a limited time. In LEGO Battles they affect the user and allies near the user when the spell is used, while they affect either the user or a target unit in LEGO Battles: Ninjago. Booster packs have the same effect. Armor Boost Reduces the amount of damage taken by the affected units. Damage Boost Increases the damage dealt by the affected units. In LEGO Battles: Ninjago, this spell becomes Ravage (affects user) and Rally Cry (afects target unit). Logging Buff Increases the amount of resources obtained from logging. Usable by the Troll King. Mining Buff Increases the amount of resources obtained from mines. Usable by the Dwarf King Speed Boost Increases unit movement speed. Usable in both games. Category:LEGO Battles Category:LEGO Battles Ninjago